


Blood in the Water

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There's blood in the water,in the bobbing, frothing waves
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fan Poetry [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 6





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 21 and the last (I think) of the poems from the Hannibal poetry zine that never was.

There's blood in the water,  
in the bobbing, frothing waves,  
and two bodies float gently  
‘til the current pulls them under.

It is the end and a new beginning,  
for two so different yet the same.

Rebirth is always difficult, but  
it’s more difficult for those whose love  
is like a fire, raging uncontrolled, even  
as they’re entwined beneath the waves.

A new life may be given when  
they're taken by the sea.


End file.
